Halloween
by xGermansxRockxMyxSocksx
Summary: Light and Matt are deciding on what to be for Halloween... This is their adventure! EXTREME yaoi in almost all chapter! : LightxMatt!
1. Chapter 1

"Light, will you please hurry up?! I don't wanna be late!" Matt yelled from the kitchen, drinking the rest of his water bottle. He tossed it in the trash can and walked into the living room, plopping over the side of the couch. He yawned and closed his eyes, leaning back and cuddling up underneath the blanket next to him.

"You'll be fine Matt! I wanna look good 'cuz if we meet a hot girl, I can't look shitty!" Light yelled back. Matt frowned.

"What?! Are you trying to replace me?!" Matt whined, pouting his face.

"No! But so we don't seem gay, I need to flirt with girls," Light said, entering the room and claiming a spot next to Matt. Matt got a really puzzled look on his small face.

"But Light… there's kind of a problem with that," Matt said, leaning in closer to Light, placing his hands on Light's knees and thighs. Light tilted his head to the side.

"What's that? What problem?"

"We ARE gay!" Matt said, leaning up on his hands and knees, his face an inch from Light's. Light smirked and let his hands roam to Matt's ass, squeezing it spontaneously, Matt arching up slightly. Light leaned in and covered Matt's mouth with his own, maliciously shoving his tongue in Matt's mouth, moving it around fiercely. Matt pulled back, gasping for air, his face entirely flushed.

"No one has to know that though," Light said, getting up, wandering to the door. Matt followed suit and walked dizzily to the door, sad that Light's affection for him was not lasting. He leaned and slipped on his shoes, sulkily going in front of Light. Light gripped Matt's shoulders, flipping him around, pushing him up against the door, his mouth finding the uke's neck. Matt whimpered, his body pressed fully against the door, his hand groping the doorknob. Light's hands found Matt's, pinning them above his head on the door. Light suckled and nipped at the sensitive area, showing no mercy, no sign of stopping. Matt groaned and let his head rest back against the door, his lip becoming purple because he was biting it so hard.

"L-light… we n-need… to get… g-going…" Matt mumbled, whimpering against, Light's touches mind numbing.

"Alright!" Light said, pulling away and slipping his shoes on. Matt whined and about collapsed on the floor in frustration. Light smirked and lugged on Matt's belt loop, pulling him out the now open door and outside. Matt grumpily followed, not that he had a choice sine Light had a hold of him. When they neared the curb, Matt did not comprehend that he needed to step up, so he kept walking. He tripped and fell on his ankle on the sidewalk. He whimpered, his eyes tearing up. Light turned around and saw him on the ground and quickly got down to his level.

"Matt, are you okay?" Light protested, freaking out. Matt bit his lip and tried nodding yes, but Light narrowed his eyes. He knew he was lying.

"Light… my ankle hurts!" Matt whined. Light couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you think you broke it?"

"No… wait, hold on." Matt carefully got up, trying to stand. He set down his foot and lightly winced.

"Is it okay?" Light protectively asked, helping Matt stand, his arms around his waist.

"I can stand, but it kind of throbs…" Matt said, wiping away some of the past tears.

"Do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?" Light asked, looking into Matt's eyes. Matt sniffled and bit his thumb.

"Could you… carry me?" Matt said cutely, looking up at Light like a cute little chibi child. Light chuckled.

"Of course I'll carry you!" Light bent down, and Matt slowly crawled onto Light's back. Light stood up, holding the underside of Matt's thighs, steadying him. "You good?"

"Yup!" Matt said, more cheerful than imaginable at a moment like this. Light laughed and started to walk down the street, 5 blocks from the bus stop.

"Matt… can you PLEASE sit on the bench now, I'm TIRED!" light huffed and sat Matt down on the bench for the bus stop and collapsed next to him. Matt just giggled and bounced around, his ankle obviously feeling better.

"I can't wait! I don't know what to be! Hmm… a kinky maid? A gorilla? A ballerina? A cat? A.." Matt trailed off, talking to himself as Light rested his eyes closed. He heard the bus roll up and stood up, ready for Matt to climb on his back. Matt jumped on him, an OOMPH! coming from Light. He climbed, slowly, onto the bus, dropping in enough money to take them to the mall, and set Matt down, relaxing next to him. Finally, relaxation at last… It would take about 30-45 minutes to get there, so he could sleep…

"Light! Wake up! We're here!" Matt shook Light ferociously, trying desperately to wake the deep sleeping male. Light groaned and moved, falling off the seat. He awoke with a startle and glared up at Matt, getting up and brushing himself off. Matt giggled and walked off the bus, being careful of his ankle, Light following.

"Matt, what about your ankle?"

"Oh, it's fine now! I rested it while you were sleeping! Feel better now by the way?" Matt asked cutely. Light nodded sleepily and yawned, stretching. His shirt rose up over his stomach, revealing his abs, and Matt nibbled on his bottom lip, trying not to drool. Light shook and put his arms down, rubbing his eyes. He looked back to Matt and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Umm… you gonna be okay Matt?" Matt shook his head, coming back from his dirty thoughts and shook his head yes. Matt blushed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well… wanna go then?" Light asked, a little weirded out.

"Ya!" Matt started to run down the street towards the store. Light shook his head disapprovingly and followed after, walking.

"Light! Look at all of these costumes! This is soooooo awesome!" Matt ran from aisle to aisle, scanning all the costumes.

"What're you thinking about being?" Light asked, his eyes staring at a quite risqué costume.

"I'm not telling you! You'll have to wait to see it!" Matt said, giggling. "Now close your eyes so I can get my costume and go try it on!" Matt said, waving his finger. Light sighed and covered his eyes. He heard scuffling and then running. Light opened his eyes and Matt was gone.

"He is just so damn cute!" Light said to himself.

"Light! Go put on your costume! I wanna see it!" Matt yelled from the bathroom. Light carried his bag into the bedroom and got out all of the parts – 15 in total. He was gonna have some difficulties taking this off, but he could guarantee Matt would help with that later…

Light finished pulling on the gloves and peered his head out of the door.

"Are you ready Matt?" He heard some scuffling and assumed yes. He stepped out of the door and about froze at the sight of Matt's costume and PROP, and got an immediate erection.


	2. Chapter 2

"M-matt... y-you're.." Light trailed off, confused and totally turned on. Matt was in a superman cotstume but... There wasn't an S on the chest... It was a K... he had a YAOI paddle... COMPLETE turn on...

"Dun da da da DA!!! Kinky man is here to save the day!!!" Matt yelled, giggling at Light. Light blinked a few times and bit his lip, putting his hands in front of his groin, hiding his weakness. Matt looked Light up and down and whistled, walking closer to him. "Damn Light! You look damn sexy!" Matt winked and walked closer to Light, running his hands up Light's skirt and squeezed his thight. Light bt his lip and moaned, tilting his head back a little. He quickly stepped back and drew in a few deep breaths.

"And... wh-what are you supposed to be?" Light gulped.

"Kinky man! I took off the S and put on a K! Like the yaoi paddle?" Matt smirked and smacked it against his hand a few times, wiggling his eyebrows mischeviously up and down.

"That's... original... M-maft..." Light studdered. Matt walked closer and walked in a circle around Light, scanning him from top to bottom.

"And what are you supposed to be, my sexy man?" Matt said, resembling a pedophile 100%. Light blushed and followed Matt with his eyes, trying not to move.

'Damn! The one time I put on something sexy for him, he turns into the #1 pedophile' Light thought to himself.

"Umm... well... I bought two costumes and put them together... It's a dirty maid... and a gothic Lolita princess..." Light blushed and rubbed his arms uncomfortably. Matt smirked and nodded in approval.

"You know Light, we can use this some other time... not just on Hallooween..." Matt smirked and winked.

"Uh... c-can we... g-go yet... Misa n-now...?" Light stammered.

"Yeah! Kinky man and his sexy assitant, Ukeface, are off t-"

"Hey! Ukeface?! No way in hell will I be called that! In this relationship, I'M the seme, not you! WHO just screwed you 83 tiems yesterday?!" Light shouted in Matt's face.

"You..." Matt said, forced.

"And WHO rides me?"

"Me..."

"And WHO gets-"

"I get it! I get it! You are the seme! Fine... will you at least let me call you SEME-face then...?" Matt pouted out his lips and clasped his hands together. Light sighed and nodded, going to the linen closet and grabbing two pillowcases and handed one to Matt.

"Come on, we'll go get Misa..." Matt squeed and ran out the front door, Light shutting everything off, shutting and locking the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Trick or treat!" Misa squealed.

"Trick or treat..." Light grumbled.

"Trick or treat! But definetely not the trick!" Matt demanded.

Matt ran down from the front steps of the two story red brick house, running across to the house next door. Light shook his head and followed gloomily. They went from house to house, each time the same - Matt had to explain what he was,and each time ended in either a glare or a laugh, but mostly glares. Misa was dressed as a schoogirl, so technically she was dressed normally, but Light didn't want to argue. He was a prime target for rude comments from both of them, so he decided it was best if he didn't egg them on anymore.

"Matt, are you almost done? I want to get home! This costume is REALLY cold and I want to put something warm on!" Matt frowned.

"But, I want a lot of candy!!" He whined. "And besides... once we get home, you'll be taking that costume off for me anyways..." Matt winked and went to spank Light's ass, but he moved, dodging Matt.

"Just hurry up... my feet are KILLING me in these boots, so I'm gonna wait by the tree for you... alright?"

"But Light!" Matt whined.

"Actually, I'm gonna go home... I'll see you guys! Have fun!" Light yelled sarcastically and began to walk home. Matt frowned and a tear came to his eyes. Misa frowned and hugged Matt.

"It's alright Matt, I'll still trick or treat with you!" Misa said, way too cheerful for th emoment, like she always is. Matt nodded and sniffled, then immediately cheered up when he saw a 3 story house with lost of decorations.

"Misa! That HAS to be an awesome house! They probably give out LOADS of candy! Come on!" Matt yelled, grabbing Misa's hand and pulling her to the house across the street, both of them giggling happily when they neared the house and the huge candy bars and HUGE haunted house that was in the backyard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misa!!! Where did you go?!?!?!" Matt whined and crouched in one of the corners of the haunted house. The noised scared him, and he had gotten lost in the building.

"Matt, I'm right here! It's okay, come on," Misa said, grabbing his hand, Matt clinging to her side, walking out of the dark area...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Light slipped off the knee-high stockings and threw them across the room. He started to slip off his dress when he heard a knock on the door.

'Goddamnit,' he thought. 'Who in the hell could that be? It can't be trick or treaters, the light's off.' He quickly threw off the garments and slipped on his pj pants, without a shirt, and ran to the front door, finding a shaking Matt in the arms of Misa.

"Is he alright?!" Light panickly asked, drawing closer to Matt.

"He got scared in the haunted house so I brought him home," Misa said. Light nodded and reached for Matt, but he didn't move. Light picked him up, Matt clinging to him forcefully, and Light cradled him in his arms. Misa handed over Matt's huge pillowcase full of candy, and Light mouthed a thank you, Misa nodding, shutting the door.

"Matt, are you gonna be okay?" Light said, plopping his candy on the counter and gently walking in to the bedroom, silently shutting the door.

"Light.. the d-dark... and t-the... s-shadows... It was so scary!" Matt whispered, shivering. Light sat him down on the bed and undid the tie in the back of his costume. Matt let him undo the top and Light laid him down. He carefully slid off the rest of the costume, finding Matt nude, and he chuckled.

"Matt... where are you underwear...? Nevermind..." Light got out some boxers and pajama top ad bottoms, and dressed him, laying down next to him.

'Damn," Light thought. 'Matt is kinda... sexy when he's scared...' Light shook his head and let Matt culddle into him.

"Light..." Matt quietly asked. Light nodded and looked at him.

"Yes Matt?" he replied, moving the hair out of his eyes.

"Will you fuck me?" Matt said cutely, not an ounce of sarcasm in that question of a sentence. 


End file.
